Currently, vehicle seat assemblies are static with respect to stiffness, rebound, etc. As such, the comfort provided to heavier persons vs. lighter persons can vary. In addition, while some current seat assemblies provide functionality to manually adjust the panels of the seat assemblies and/or the lumbar support, seat assemblies do not provide functionality to tune the panels, or particularly, cushions of the seat assembly pursuant to physical characteristics of the passenger, so that comfort level can be optimized.
Accordingly, improved vehicle seat assemblies are desired.